1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring method of a head during a golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A position or attitude of a head during a swing is useful information. The information can be utilized for swing analysis and club fitting or the like. Particularly, a state of a head near an impact is closely connected with a hit ball result, and is important.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-24488 discloses an impact state measuring method using a camera set at a predetermined height in front of a ball set position along a ball flying direction.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-167549 discloses a golf club head behavior analysis device including at least two camera devices.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-61483 (US2003/0228070) discloses a measuring method for utilizing a plurality of two-dimensional images obtained by photographing a rotating curved surface body having a surface having a plurality of marks applied thereto, the photographing being done in a plurality of times, and a virtual curved surface body having a surface having a plurality of marks applied thereto, as in the curved surface body, to obtain a rotational amount and a rotation axis direction of the rotating curved surface body.